


Endgame Fix-It 2.0

by Imagines_Dreams



Series: Endgame Fix-It Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ............ - Freeform, Bruce lives in the tower and people visit him, Endgame fix it, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Natasha and Vision get a funeral, Steve stays in the present but he does talk to Peggy, Thor wants to redeem himself, aka another endgame fix it, and Loki gets a kingdom with help from Valkyrie, dont read the rest of the tags if you don't want to be spoiled, ok so Tony lives because fuck that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: aka I edited my last fix it, added soooo much more stuff and this is the result!





	1. How Everyone Lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning Notes of each chapter will summarize what I've written, so skip if you desire! This one is Nebula saving the day, Tony lives, and Loki comes back
> 
> Also, if you are reading this and you're not on the ao3 website or imagines-dreams.tumblr.com, I did not consent to my work being anywhere else besides these two domains. Please read on the other two platforms listed. Thank you!

When Captain Marvel slashed through the ship in less than ten seconds, the tide of the battle changed immediately. She held Thanos’s hand open, and he couldn’t snap his damned fingers again. Thanos may have hit her with the Power Stone, but Captain Marvel had seen worse. She got back up and got him in a headlock easily, and before he could shake her off again, Thor was back on his feet again, and he held back his gloved hand. Thanos reached to remove him or her or anyone, but Tony and Steve got back up and held back his other arm.

For a few seconds, Thanos was subdued, but what now? They couldn’t hold him forever. Sure, Captain Marvel was very powerful, and sure, Captain America held back his hand with his own for a while, and ok, Tony made the Titan bleed, and yeah, Thor hit him hard and killed him once, but still, this was taking a toll on all of them, and they couldn’t hold him back much longer.

But it wasn’t them who decided what to do next.

It was his daughter. Thanos smiled a little. “You’ve come back.”

Nebula tilted her head and smirked ever so slightly. “Not for you.” She sauntered over to Thor and took the infinity stones in her marred hand.

Thor stared at her, but he said nothing.

Tony grunted. “Nebula, no.”

“Daughter-”

“No.” She carefully placed each stone on her opposite hand with such delicate care. “No, you used me as a weapon, so now” -the stones were all on her hand now and she smiled up at her father- “I’m a weapon.”

“Our plan,” Thanos begged, as his daughter’s mercy, “it’s inevitable. It’s-”

“No.” She spoke so softly compared to the Titan, but her words held more weight, and it silenced him. “No, for once, I get to decide what I do. And I decide that you lose.”

Tony screamed his head off, nearly letting go of Thanos’s hand. Steve faltered, but he stood strong, and Thor closed his eyes and thanked her in his mind. Carol watched and smiled at the strong woman in front of her. She deserved this, an honorable death and vengeance against her father.

The army faded to dust. One by one, they fell and disappeared, and Thanos, too, turned to dust, not sparing a glance at his daughter.

“Nebula!” Gamora leaned over her sister and pulled her into her lap.

Nebula turned her neck, so slowly, so mechanically, and said, “Hello, sister.” Her arm, the one with the infinity stones, was gone, completely disintegrated, and the parts of her arm and shoulder that were left weren’t pretty to look at. Part of her head was exposed, with wires and blue blood. Still, Nebula didn’t show any signs of pain or distress. She just looked at her sister.

Tony rushed to her side and observed the damage. Friday calculated and assessed and in less than a second, he smiled, “You can be fixed. You have time.” The damage her arm sustained from the stones was fixable and replaceable. The part of her face that was marred and burned was mostly mechanical, and the part that wasn’t… It was beyond him. But not beyond some.

“T’Challa” Tony yelled. “Where’s T’Challa? He can help.”

Dr. Strange created a portal, and T’Challa walked through with two other women. “What do you need?”

Tony clarified, “I’ve read about your tech. Vibranium-based medicine.”

The younger girl tilted her head and approached Nebula.

“Do you have any on you? Can you help her?”

T’Challa just smiled. “I can’t help you.” He looked to his sister. “But she can.”

Shuri was already getting to work. Her mind filled with everything that needed to be done and the amazing technological advances she hadn’t thought of before. “This is amazing. Organic life with mechanical implements, beyond prosthetic.” She gulped as realization set in as to what the woman had to go through to become what she was. “Could be smoother,” Shuri commented, “Less painful.” She reached out, but Gamora flinched and held her sister closer.

Shuri just smiled. “I can help her. I’ve fixed people before.”

Gamora stared at all the new faces around her, still not sure what was going on and who these people were to her future self or to Nebula, but her sister convinced her. With one look and the word, “Sister,” Gamora understood. She let the girl look over Nebula.

Shuri smiled and took out a metal ball. She placed it on Nebula’s head, where the scarred, organic skin met scarred metal. The metal ball transformed into liquid when it touched her head and wrapped itself around the wounded area. “You will need more medical attention. I can provide that back home.”

Nebula looked to her sister.

“She can come, too.”

“Me, too.” Tony raised his hand.

Shuri stared at him and his suit. Nanotech. Not bad. Not bad at all.

Tony shook his head. “You need an extra hand.”

Shuri beamed. “Exactly.”

T’Challa turned to Dr. Strange. “May we?”

“Of course.” Dr. Strange created a portal, and they went to Wakanda. Tony said asked his wife how Morgan was, and after hearing Happy was watching over her, he kissed her and told her that he’d see her soon. Then, just before Tony left, he requested, “Hey, Strange, can you make sure the kid gets home?”

Dr. Strange stared at said kid, who was currently right behind Tony, probably planning on sneaking into Wakanda.

Peter gasped. “Wait, but it’s Wakanda!”

“Yeah, I can bring him home.”

“But-”

“No, buts, kid.” Tony put his hand on Peter’s shoulder and reminded him, “I’m sure your aunt would be happy to see you.”

Peter immediately nodded. “See you soon, sir.”

“Yeah, kid.” Then, he was gone.

Dr. Strange patted Peter’s back. “Come on, Peter.”

Suddenly, a blue smoke puffed in front of them. Everyone still remaining got back into fight position. Peter got his mask back on. Captain America groaned and put up his fists. Captain Marvel just crossed her arms and waited.

“I’ve returned! Prepare to…” The man blinked a few times. “Did I miss it?” He stared at his wrist, a very much broken contraption on it. “This blasted thing. Curse that man in iron, he said it was-”

“Brother?”

“Yes, what is it? I’m busy here.” The man tapped his wrist thing furiously.

Thor stared at him. Then, he picked up a rock and threw it at the man’s face.

The man caught it and scoffed. “Really, was that necessary?”

Thor lit up, not with lightning, but with pure joy. “Loki!” He jumped right onto his brother, and the two nearly fell because of him. “You’re back! I thought you’d died. Thanos-”

“Is an idiotic titan who needed stones to defeat people.” Loki rolled his eyes. “Honestly, you thought he could kill me?”

Thor’s eyes narrowed. Then, he threw another rock at Loki, which he caught. “Honestly, Thor-”

“You faked your death again?!” Thor screamed and threw another rock. Then another. And another.

“Stop it.” Loki dodged the first two, but the third hit his shoulder. “Stop that!”

The two brothers continued throwing rocks at each other, and everyone else just stared confused.

Peter whispered, “Isn’t Loki, you know, evil?”

“Apparently not?” Steve said, unsure of himself. So far, however, the god of mischief wasn’t doing anything bad. Except for making duplicates of himself for Thor to hit and scream at.

Valkyrie dismounted her pegasus. “Evil, kinda. A pain in our ass, definitely.” She smiled at the two. “But, I’ll keep them in line for you guys.” And so, when Valkyrie and her pegasus walked over to the two brothers and started yelling at both of them, no one questioned it.

* * *


	2. Steve's Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka Steve fixes the timeline and, even before talking to Peggy, he knows he can't stay in the past

Steve smiled at himself as he picked up the hammer again. Seriously, he had a sliver of hope that he could, but he never thought it could be true. He’d have to return that first. Then the rest of the stones.

And after, maybe visit someone.

Someone he really wanted to see.

Her name changed though. Peggy Carter was now Peggy Carter-Sousa. She was married to Daniel Soussa, and both of them still actively worked for Peggy’s organization, SHIELD, which was with no doubt named after him.

Steve found them at a restaurant, rings on their fingers, and the first emotion Steve felt was happiness. Happiness for her. Because he knew she moved on, that she would become an amazing wife, mother, and leader. But seeing it was different.

She smiled so brightly with Daniel.

The soldier took a deep breath. He thought that he would want to talk to her. That when he saw her, he wouldn’t be able to help himself and rush to her and hug her and catch up. He didn’t know what would happen after, but he just thought… Honestly, he didn’t know what he thought anymore.

What mattered was she was happy. She had a life, just like he did. She was going to be ok, and so was he.

Then, her eyes caught his, and before he could escape, Peggy Carter was in front of him, eyes wide and expression unsure. She gulped, and it only took her a few seconds before she narrowed her eyes and said with certainty, “You’re not my Steve.”

Steve felt like he should’ve cried, but he didn’t. He did miss her voice, though. The soldier nodded.

Peggy crossed her arms. “And what are you doing here?”

“Honestly, I couldn’t tell you. Even if I tried.” He smiled a little. “I’m happy for you.”

The woman blushed and glanced back at the table inside where her husband was waiting patiently. She told him who was out here with her, and he knew it was better to stay out of it. The woman sighed. “And your family?”

Steve laughed a little. “They’re waiting for me.”

“Well,” Peggy smiled, “you shouldn’t be late.”

“You’re right.” Steve smiled even wider, because even though a part of him will love her, and a part of her will love him, they were different. They had different lives, and they shouldn’t waste it.

She kissed his cheek. “Go home.”

* * *

Steve sat next to Sam and sighed. “I think I’m done,” he said. “I’ve been a soldier all my life, and I don’t want to die a soldier.”

“So, what are you going to do, then?”

Steve smiled at Bucky, his oldest friend and maybe something more, and sighed. “Well, T’Challa offered me a place.”

Sam looked back at Bucky and smirked. “I see.”

Steve sighed. “I will always be there if you need me, but for now, I need some peace of my own.” And with that, Steve set his shield down and set it between them. “Try it on.”

Sam’s eyes widened. He had his title. Falcon and Captain America’s best friend. He stared at the shield, then at Steve, then at Bucky, and when nothing responded, he gingerly picked it up. It was a tad big on him.

“How does it feel?”

Sam tightened the strap on his arm. “Like it’s someone else’s.”

“It isn’t.”

He smiled at his friend, his role model, and said, “Thank you. I’ll try my best.”

Steve nodded. “And that’s why it’s yours.” He patted Sam on the back. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m retiring.”

Sam laughed.

Steve nodded at Bruce, then he turned to Bucky and smiled.

“You saw her?” Bucky asked.

Steve nodded.

Bucky stared off into the distance. “I kinda thought you’d stay there.”

“No.” Steve shook his head. “I can’t do that when I have family here.”

Bucky smiled, just a bit.

The retired captain nudged his friend. “Hey.” And when Bucky’s eyes met his, Steve said, like he had said so many time before, “I’m with you til the end of the line.”

Bucky just shook his head, and with tears in his eyes, he managed to say, “Punk.”


	3. Nebula and the Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka Nebula gets upgrades from Shuri and the guardians leave Earth

Nebula stretched out her new arm, and her lips curved ever so slightly into a small smile. It was funny in a way. Since childhood, she had been part machine, and she lived with pain. Every time she swung a weapon. Every time she sought a memory to play. Every time she walked.

It was… different. No more pain.

“How does it feel?” Shuri asked. “There was a lot to fix, but I got them all. Although, I must say, alien technology is so complex, and it’s fascinating to study. If you ever need-”

“It feels different,” Nebula admitted. She got off the table.

“Your sister, she-”

“Left,” Nebula finished for her. “I know.”

“She’ll come back.”

Nebula shrugged. “Not anytime soon.”

The girl bit her lip and chose not to change the subject. “Mr. Stark has some stuff for you when you go back to space.”

“Thank you.” Nebula bowed her head and met with Tony outside. Mr. Stark handed her a bag, full of extra parts and tools, and patted her back. “Take care out there. When you get back, you owe me another game of football.”

“No,” Nebula said. “I won.” She walked past him.

She didn’t see Tony smile and whisper to himself as he adjusted his outfit, “Damn right she did.”

She approached her team, but her sister’s old partner wasn’t there. “Where is he?”

Rocket scoffed. “Where do you think?”

Nebula rolled her eyes and stomped onto the ship, the rest of the team following her lead. With eyes on her target, she stalked towards him. He was searching for Gamora, and Nebula thought he was smarter than that. At least slightly smarter. Apparently, she was wrong. SHe really should stop overestimating him.

She dropped her bag with a thud.

Peter Quill scrambled to take down the screens and sit in a way he thought was casual. When his eyes found Nebula, he gasped. “Nebula, why in the world-”

“She’s not coming.”

“She?” Peter scoffed. “Who’s she? I have no clue who you’re talking about.”

Nebula sighed. “Gamora’s not going to be found.” She sat down and stared at the sky. “She’ll find us.”

There was silence on the ship as the guardians filed into their seats and buckled their seatbelts.

Rocket looked at everyone. “Ok, is anyone gonna mention how the blue one defeated Thanos? As in a titan with five infinity stones! I thought it was going to be Thor.”

“She defeated him with the infinity stones,” Drax corrected. “Thanos didn’t have the infinity stones.”

“I am Groot.”

“Hey, you do not talk to me like that!” Rocket screamed

Mantis piped up, “I believe Groot is still upset from the recent events.”

“All of us went through those events,” Drax pointed out.

“Can we all just be quiet during launch, for once?” Peter begged.

Nebula just smirked. Gamora was right. These people were the biggest idiots in the galaxy.


	4. Harley and Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka Harley is a great inventor and Tony decides to hang up the suit

Tony opened the door and was met with a high-pitched scream. It wasn’t of his wife or his daughter. No, instead it was one of his other, well, kids.

Harley, now nearing twenty-one, screamed and as he tried to hide his hand from Tony, Tony easily saw the poorly hidden hand, which was covered in metal. Like his own Iron Man gauntlet.

His wife, who was across the table from Harley, smiled politely. “Well, I’ll leave the two of you to talk. I’ll go check on Morgan.” She kissed his cheek and left.

Harley smiled brightly, one of his hands still behind his back. “Hi, Tony.”

“Mhm.” Tony leaned over, trying to get a glimpse at what Harley had. “And that is?”

“Nothing.”

“Harley.”

The boy held up both his hands, and sure enough, there was nothing on his hands. “See. Nothing to see here, Tony.”

Tony eyed Harley’s wrists. Two Stark Industries issued watches, one on each wrist. “Right.” Tony nodded and grabbed Harley’s right hand. It was the second to the newest model, not the newest model that Tony had given him two years prior. And the condition was very worn down for a two-year-old watch. Too many scratches. That, and there were a few noticeable changes only its creator would recognize. An extra dent here, a bit too light.

Harley gulped.

“Show me,” Tony said, stepping away.

Harley scoffed. “Show you what.”

“Come on, kid. You really think you can lie to me?”

The boy sighed. “Don’t be mad,” he reminded his mentor. Then, Harley inhaled deeply and swiped a finger across his right wristwatch. A hologram appeared above it, and with a few touches and clicks and drags of metal across skin, Harley’s hand was encased in metal, and in his palm sat a repulsor.

Tony opened the front door and pointed at a nearby tree. “There.”

“Tony...”

The mechanic grabbed a pack of trail mix. While eating, he pointed at the tree again. “Go on.”

Harley blinked, but still, he aimed and fired. A bright blue beam shot out of his hand and struck the tree. It wasn’t perfectly centered, but it was close.

“Not bad.” Tony sighed. “But no.” He walked past Harley to his office.

“No?” Harley followed him. “Wha-”

“I mean, no, you’re not becoming Iron Man.” Tony approached his desk, and the tabletop came to life with holograms and files. “That’s why you came here, right?”

“I mean… kinda?” Harley sighed. “It’s not just that. I wasn’t there for anything. I wasn’t there when the Avengers split up or when Thanos first arrived. I was on the sidelines. I can’t do that if something bad happens again.”

“Have you thought it through?”

The boy tilted his head. “Thought what through?”

“Thought all of this through.” Tony spread his arms and files upon files of his own superhero career appeared. From the rumors before he announced Iron Man to clips of his more traumatizing moments to files of the deceased. Yinsen, Phil Coulson, Pietro Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff and so much more.

Harley stared at those files and flipped through them. He stared at Natasha’s file. He missed her. He met her before, a few times, and she was remarkable. He bowed his head. “I have.”

Tony nodded. “What about them?” Tony swiped his arm, and files appeared in front of Harley. His mom and his sister.

Harley smiled. He pulled his sister’s file. “Rosa’s in college now, studying art, and Mom?” Harley picked up her file. “Mom’s fine on her own, and I know she still needs me, but…” He sighed. “Tony, I need to be out there. I can’t let other people fight my battles. Not when I’m qualified to do the same.”

Tony nodded. “Show me all of it.”

Harley smiled. He really couldn’t hide anything from him. So, he excitedly swiped and tapped and clicked and dragged, and the metal transformed and covered his hands. It spread to his arms and his chest, to his head and to his legs, and the familiar whir of a suit almost made Tony smile.

Soon, Harley was protected by his own suit, silver and red accents and a pale blue arc reactor in the center of his chest. His mask flipped up and revealed a brilliant smile. “How does it look?”

Tony saw the tiny details. The color change and the different arc reactor. The way the metal hugged Harley in a way his first suit couldn’t. He knew Harley was smart, but, shit, he never realized how hard this kid worked.

“Looks pretty good, kid. Pretty good.”

Harley smiled and packed his suit back into his watches. “So, am I an Avenger now?”

Tony took his time to chew and swallow his trail mix. “No.”

“No?”

“No, because” -Tony pressed a few buttons on the holograms and suddenly a building appeared between the two men- “you will train here first.” Tony pulled up some files and presented them in front of Harley. “Sam’s leading the training, with Wanda and Clint. Rhodey might drop by, too. Got some good names here. Peter, Shuri, Cassie, Lila.” Tony nodded. The four kid’s profiles were in front of him, and it looked good. Especially with Harley smiling with them.

“And you? What's the Mechanic gonna do now?”

Tony shrugged. “I’ve wanted to hang up the suit a long time ago, Harley. I thought I’d never be able to sit around just watch, but with the new Captain America and you guys taking care of the world.” He smiled up at the profiles. “I think I can at least take a little break.”

“So no interfering?”

“I never said that.” Tony returned all the files to the table and turned it off. “I’ll come in when I get worried. But for now,” he smiled fondly, “I’m going to take care of my girls.” Before Tony could get more emotional, I mean the kid already saw him have a panic attack, Tony clicked his tongue. “Come on. I’ll drive.”

Harley grabbed his bag and got in Tony’s car. He couldn’t wait to tell Peter. Speaking of… “You know, Peter’s younger, and he technically is an Avenger.” Harley paused and looked at Tony. “So maybe-”

“Harley, I know what you’re doing.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You mean guilt tripping?”

Harley groaned and leaned back into his seat. “It was worth a shot.”


	5. The Fate of New Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka Thor wants to be better featuring Captain Marvel and Loki becomes a king featuring Valkyrie

Loki, Thor, and Valkyrie stood over New Asgard as Asgardians rejoiced with lost loved ones. Loki raised his eyebrow. “So, this is what’s become of Asgard?”

Thor smiled. “Not bad, huh?”

Loki gave Valkyrie a look, but the warrior just shrugged.

“But you did better.”

Loki blinked a few times. Did he hear that correctly? Did his brother just say that?

Thor continued, nonetheless, “I left our people in their greatest time of need. I did nothing, and I must atone for that.”

The younger brother laughed. “If you must atone, what more of me?”

“Atone by leading them.”

The god of mischief blinked a few times. He turned to his brother. “You realize what you’re saying? Are you drunk again, brother?”

“No, I’m not.” Thor smiled at him and put his hand on Loki’s shoulder. “You were a good king. A false one, yes, but our people thrived under your disguised rule.” Thor paused. “You could do without the theatrics.”

“I can’t promise that.”

Thor laughed. “I know, brother.” He faced Valkyrie. “Can I trust you to keep him in line?”

Valkyrie smiled. “I am growing fond of this place. Might as well stay.”

“Then, it’s settled!” Thor clapped his hands together, and the sound boomed. “Loki Odinson,” he smiled, “you are the ruler of New Asgard, and Valkyrie shall be the right-hand woman.”

Loki laughed, still shocked from this announcement. “Alright, and if that is so, what you are you going to do, brother?”

“My best.” Thor scoffed. “Obviously.” He walked away from them.

Valkyrie and Loki looked at each other. The god turned around and shouted at his brother, “That doesn’t make any sense!” When Thor didn’t respond, Loki followed him. “Wait! As New Asgard’s king, I demand an answer!” Still no response. “Brother!” 

* * *

Carol put her hands on her hips. “You think you can follow me to space?”

“I am the god of thunder.” Thor shrugged.

Carol raised her eyebrow.

Thor sighed. “I couldn’t help my people when they needed me. I can’t fix what’s already down, but maybe I could learn. From you.”

The captain narrowed her eyes. “I’m not sure if you can keep up with me.”

“Neither am I.”

Carol smiled. “Ok. I’ll fly slower.”

“Excellent!”


	6. Bucky, Clint, and Natasha's Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka Bucky and Clint talk, Natasha gets funeral, an organization, and someone named after her, because she deserves that and more

A week later, there was a funeral for Natasha and Vision. Everyone was there. Their family. They set off memorials in the river and watched as they floated away. They would forever be remembered.

Clint was standing by the river the longest. Most of the team had retreated to the benches and tables for food, but Clint just couldn’t find it in himself to do so.

Someone tapped his shoulder and signed slowly, "She was a worthy opponent.”

Clint laughed. “Thanks.”

Bucky just shrugged. “She was the hard to beat.”

Clint's eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head forward. “Besides Captain America?”

“Yeah.” Bucky peeked at the archer, the swordsman?, and sighed. “I have to ask.”

Clint sighed. “I’m stopping.”

Bucky hid his joy. He didn’t want anyone else becoming like him. So, he just looked ahead with a small smile.

Clint tapped his shoulder and explained, “I’ve got a family to look over. I want to dedicate my life to that.” Clint noticed a glimmer of a smile on him. Not from what he just vowed, but from something else. “You have good plans?” Clint asked.

Bucky shrugged. “A work in progress.”

Clint peeked behind him to look at Steve and nodded. “Good.”

“Good.”

* * *

Thor, Steve, Bruce, and Clint stared at the holograms Tony and Pepper laid out for them. Bruce was smiling at all the plans, trying to hide all his excitement, while Clint was stoic, trying to take in all this information. After all, when Stark did something, he always went big.

“I thought you guys would like this,” Tony said. “I mean I like it, but I think you guys should have the final say.”

Bruce nodded. “I love it. This can do a lot of good.”

Clint nodded and stepped up to the building design. He pointed at the sign at the front. “It should say Black Widow Foundation.”

Tony walked to where Clint was and stared at the sign. Romanoff Foundation. Tony nodded. “You’re right.”

“You’re wrong,” Pepper corrected.

“I never said that,” Tony said. With a few clicks and drags, the sign was changed. All caps. Simple font.

> BLACK WIDOW FOUNDATION
> 
> An organization dedicated to sheltering, guiding, and avenging victims of domestic and child abuse.

Clint smiled. “Now, it's good.”

The foundation opened a few years later. All of the team is there to celebrate and remember the agent who gave her life for them.

Well, all of them, plus one.

Steve and Bucky were happy to announce and reveal a secret they’ve been keeping. Because after the ribbon was cut and the drinks were passed out, T’Challa came in, fashionably late, with a little baby girl in his arms.

Bucky took her in his embrace, brushed her red hair back, and kissed her forehead.

Steve smiled. “Guys, I’d like you all to meet Natalie.”

Everyone cooed over her, and when Clint held her, he cried. Bucky and Steve let Clint hold her for most of the reception.

Afterward, they went their separate ways with promises of reunions, parties, and celebrations.


	7. Bruce and His Frequent Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka Bruce moves back to the tower, and Loki and Shuri love to visit

After defeating Thanos, Bruce wasn’t really sure what to do. Hulk and he were on ok terms. They weren’t the same anymore, and that was ok. He took up Rhodey’s offer on therapy to manage both him and Hulk.

It was a start.

As for where to live, he got many offers. Loki and Valkyrie offered him a place in New Asgard. Sam said there was a room always open at the Avengers Compound. Tony said he could easily build a house near his own. Even Shuri offered him a place in Wakanda.

In the end, he decided the only real home he had was at the Stark Tower, the old Avengers hideout. He missed it.

Tony was ecstatic. He was so happy that he even restructured the tower so the floor below Bruce’s was a lab.

The first thing he did back home was set up pictures everywhere. He set a picture of the original six by his bedside. For the first month or two, he avoided looking at it, just because he knew that if he saw her and her smile, his body would ache in pain. Soon, though, he was able to look at it every day and smile.

He and Nat were close. During Ultron, when so many things were happening and had happened and will happen, they thought they could be together, but it just wasn’t right. They were friends, close friends. She reminded him that it was ok to be sharp and calculated, and he reminded her that it was ok to soft, even for a little while.

With her gone, he’d have to try by himself. But, he’d learn. For her sake.

Loki enjoyed being king. Really, he did. I mean, he fought for his birthright since he could remember. He even made a deal with Thanos just to rule something.

But, he didn’t realize that ruling Asgardians on Earth was going to be so difficult. Everyone had questions on things he didn’t have the answers to. What was the best substitute for Asgardian meat? Why do pastel lights float in the sky sometimes? And why do Asgardian children want twinkies? What were twinkies?

“You know,” Valkyrie said, “if you want to know the answers, you might wanna ask a human.”

Loki grimaced. “I’d rather die again.”

“Not true.”

The god of mischief just groaned. “Humans aren’t exactly fond of me.”

She shrugged. “Not all of them feel that way.”

Loki smiled. “You’re right.” He nodded. “I’ll be leaving for the day, maybe two.”

“Loki-”

“I’ll be back!”

With a spell and a smirk, Loki transported himself to New York. He also changed his clothes and appearance. Just in case. He looked around and at his form. He hated it. So, he changed it to something else before smiling and adjusting his shirt.

“Captain America?” the receptionist gasped.

Loki laughed heartily. “Yes, that’s me. Would you mind telling me where the big guy is?”

“Uh,” the receptionist smiled, “you mean Thor?”

Loki groaned. “No, I mean, the green guy, you know? Smashes everything, also a doctor or something on the side.”

“Oh, you’re here to see Dr. Banner.”He pointed to a hidden elevator. “You can take that to the eighty-sixth floor, and you should be able to see Dr. Banner.”

“Thank you,” Loki saluted, “kind citizen.”

He really liked this form. After stepping out of the elevator, he shouted, “Big guy! Where are you? I have some questions!”

Bruce’s voice echoed from somewhere, “Steve?” Bruce appeared and squinted at Loki’s disguised form. It took him a second. “Loki?”

Loki detransformed and smiled. “The one and only.”

Bruce raised his eyebrow. “Ok, and why ask me?”

The god lounged on the couch. “Well, you’re the only mortal who won’t scream or try to fight me, and even though I would enjoy the fight, I’m much too busy with New Asgard to have that luxury."

Bruce laughed. “Ok.” He sat down across from him. “What are you unsure about?”

“Twinkies.”

The man with multiple degrees blinked. “Twinkies?”

“Yes!” Loki sat up. “The Asgardian children keep asking me if I can get them any, but I have no clue what they are.” Loki scoffed. “I mean I can do transform into any creature they so desire, but no, they want whatever these twinkies are.”

Bruce smiled. “Ok, I can bring you some twinkies.” He looked up to the ceiling. “Friday, do we have any twinkies in the tower?”

“Yes, we do, Dr. Banner. I will send someone up with the treats.”

“Thank you, Friday.”

Loki leaned forward and joined his hands. “They’re treats.”

“Some people really like them.” Bruce shrugged. “I’m not that big of a fan.”

Soon, they had a box of twinkies between them. Bruce pointed at them. “Go on, try one.”

Loki stared at the many packages. “They’re not poisonous, are they?”

“I wouldn’t poison you, Loki.”

“Right. You heroes and moral code.” He plucked one of the packages and unwrapped it. Then, he took a bit. Immediately, Loki recoiled. “What is this?” He spat it out. “Why would children want this? It’s so full of fat and air.” Loki dropped the rest of the snack on the table, his face full of disgust. “No wonder humans have such a short lifespan.”

Bruce laughed. “Children tend to like things with fat in them.”

Loki sighed. “Well, Asgardian children want to try it, so I guess it can’t hurt.”

The scientist laughed. “What about other questions?”

“I have a list!” Loki proclaimed.

* * *

Loki wasn’t the only frequent visitor to the Avengers Tower.

“Hello, Dr. Banner!”

“Shuri!” Bruce removed his goggles and hung up his lab coat. “How are you?”

“Well.” The genius hugged the doctor. “I need someone to bounce ideas off of.”

Bruce laughed. “What insane project do you have in mind now?”

“I prefer new and innovative, Doctor.” She put her case on the table and opened it. A hologram appeared, of compact files and a model Bruce didn’t recognize. “I have a few new ideas for Harley’s suit.”

Bruce laughed. “Isn’t already Tony’s nanotech with your innovations?”

“Well, it’s about to be even more of my innovations!” Shuri put her fists together and flung them apart. The blue holograms spread out, and Bruce, even though this happened on a weekly basis, was still astounded. This girl was smarter than he and Tony combined, and she was still a teenager. How lucky he was to live in the same time period as Shuri.

Bruce laughed. “This looks amazing, Shuri.”

“Thank you.”

Shuri babbled about all her new ideas, and Bruce mostly just nodded and gave her a design idea or two.

“That helped me so much, Dr. Banner.” Shuri packed up her case. “See you later!”

“Of course.”

“And drop by the Young Avengers Compound some time?”

Bruce tilted his head. “It’s still the Avengers Compound, Shuri.”

“Not anymore!”

Bruce’s eyes widened. “What did you guys do?” He followed Shuri’s voice to the elevator. “Shuri!”

She waved goodbye just as the elevator doors closed.


	8. The Young Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the next gen of MCU superheroes, feat. Harley, Peter, Morgan, Lila, Cassie, Shuri, and some Young Avengers from the comics

The Young Avengers train and pick up kids who were qualified, had good heads on their shoulders, and a good heart.

Riri Williams was a scholarship student, with an intellect that matched Shuri’s, and when she arrived at the compound with Tony as an escort, Sam laughed. “Don’t you have enough kids?” She goes by Ironheart and constantly updates her suit and Harley’s.

Teddy Altman was found by Captain Marvel, and though his powers’ origins were unknown, Carol and Bruce took him under their wing. He trains under the name Hulkling.

Wanda found Billy Kaplan, a boy with powers similar to hers, and with her help, Billy becomes the formidable hero, Wiccan.

Kamala Khan was found by SHIELD, of all things, with powers she couldn’t understand or control. Sam took her under his wing and even introduced her to her first role model, Carol Danvers. Kamala even trained under her name, Ms. Marvel.

The new Captain America trained them well. They made names for themselves. Not only did Spider-Man protect New York, but he also became an expert on the multiverse. (Though, Miles tends to disagree with that. Gwen says their both experts.) Shuri goes back to Wakanda every now and then, but focuses most of her energy advancing technology and on training to become better and stronger. Lila becomes an amazing archer just like her father and never misses a shot. Cassie comes in when she’s needed, finding more interest in engineering than superheroing, but she loves her team. Harley soon becomes their leader, helped by Peter, and his name… Well.

“Iron Lad!”

Harley tilted his head. “What was that, Morgan?”

Peter tried to hide his laughter, but he failed miserably. “I think she gave you a superhero name.”

The girl giggled, stepped out of Peter’s hug, and pointed at Harley’s arc reactor. “Iron Lad.”

“Not the name I was looking for.” Harley laughed, brushed her hair back, and kissed her forehead. “But, in your honor.” He put his hands on his hips and put on his suit. “Iron Lad.”

Peter beamed. “That is so cool.”

“I know, right!” Harley patted his chest, and the suit packed itself into his watches.

Morgan squealed and attached herself to her brother’s leg. “Iron Lad, Iron Lad!”

“What about me, huh?” Peter complained.

She laughed. “Nothing!”

Peter exaggerated a gasp. “Morgan!” He took her off Harley’s leg and spun her around before tickling her. “Is that how you talk to your brother, huh?”

Morgan giggled and escaped Peter’s grip, only to have both of her brothers chase her around the house. Harley finally caught her, scooped her up in his arms, and attacked her with kisses. Peter followed suit, tickling her and cooing over her. When she was all laughed out, Morgan sighed and whispered, “I love you.”

“3000?” Peter asked.

Harley laughed, “Morgan, do you love us 3000?”

“I love both of you, 3000!” Morgan admitted. “3000! 3000! 3000!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, is it better? Is it still good? Is it too long??? I just wanted to add so many things! So many things. Which is why this is a series, so if I get any more ideas, I will just add a oneshot/drabble. So, please tell me what you think! I'm not the best at fanfiction in my opinion, so I'd love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
